Vampos
Vampos is a Glowkie Mixel. Description Personality Vampos is a highly energetic sports enthusiast, despite his appearance. He is also said to be very relaxed and calm. Physical Appearance Vampos has a head with two extremely long teeth connected to a square-like part of the body in front of two sides with an eye on each, and light cyan spikes on each side. On the top of the body is two pointy ears on both sides of the head, with two cat-like ears between. He has a long body which slopes up at the back, and two small bat wings. He has long legs with feet including two light cyan toenails on each. He also has navy blue eyelids. Ability Vampos can fly really quickly and is amazing at aerial acrobatics. He is also capable of creating incredible bursts of energy, and has glow-in-the-dark eyes. Finally, he can also create bright tornadoes. Biography Early life Little is known about Vampos' early life. Although, he managed to gain an obsession with sports. During a time when he tried to introduce himself and his brothers to their Orbiton neighbors, it ended in a botched attack from the Orbitons, leaving the Glowkies to leave in confusion. First adventures During a supposed attack, he tailed Niksput and Flamzer, only to find himself running away back to the caves. He and Boogly ruined Globert's attempt at a dramatic introduction, and eventually invited them to join in a cave rave. He later helped perform a big musical number to tell about the dangers of the Gravity Plug. When Flamzer's story had it that he did not exist, he broke down into tears. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures Vampos had attended a special convention with his Glowkie brothers, fellow alien tribe the Orbitons, and new friends, the Infernites. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Vampos was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Vampos was one of almost all the Mixels that searched and fought for the Mixamajig. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quote *''"Um, that was scary-weird."'' - Vampos, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information |code=None}} Vampos was released as part of the Series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41534 and he contains 59 pieces. The set includes a Nixel with three ears and bar feet. 41534 Vampos can be combined with 41533 Globert and 41535 Boogly to create the Glowkies Max. LEGO Shop product description Create a glowing tornado with high-velocity Vampos! Vampos sounds so silly when he tries to talk through those big teeth and he seems chilled out most of the time. But this sedated sports enthusiast from the nocturnal Glowkies tribe is capable of incredible bursts of energy. He lives for the buzz of aerial acrobatics and has amazing aeronautical skills. With those glow-in-the-dark eyes and high-velocity flying ability, Vampos can make a tornado of bright light through the night sky! *''Features glow-in-the-dark eyes, 2 big fangs, movable wings and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 Glowkies to build the shadowy MAX!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 5” (13cm) tall'' Trivia *He has the most amount of pieces of the Glowkies. *He is the tallest Glowkie in animated form. However, he is not the tallest Glowkie in LEGO form. *He looks like he sports three sets of ears around the top of his head. He has the same ears as Vulk and Glurt. *He is the only non-cycloptic Mixel of his tribe. **Vampos has the smallest eyes out of the Glowkies. *Similar to Flain, he has one ring eye and one dot eye in his static art, yet two ring eyes in animation. *He is the only Glowkie Mixel without an opening mouth in his LEGO form. *His teeth are similar to Smilodon. *He is the only Mixel with fangs, which makes him have the largest teeth so far. *His tusks seem to block his mouth, which may cause his dialogue to sound hysterical. It is unknown what he sounds like with his tusks blocking his voice. **He often gets his tusks stuck in something, finding it hard to get them out. *Vampos is one of the Mixels with wings. The others are Flurr, Mesmo, Globert, Tungster, Slusho, and to some extent, Niksput. *He has the smallest wings in both cartoon and LEGO set, tied with Tungster. **Similar to Tungster, his wings are reused from the Legends of Chima theme. *His feet resemble Slumbo's. *He has the most number of Murps in LEGO form out of all the Mixels in Series 4. Behind the Scenes Early development Vampos's eyelids originally made him look more tired and shy, slightly opposite to his personality. Name and basis Vampos's name is a play on the word "vampire" with the Greek suffix "-os" (used for male names in Greek) added on. He is the second Mixel to have a Greek-based name, the first being Seismo (whose name is a Greek root meaning "earthquake"). As his name and appearance suggest, he is based on a vampire bat. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Vampos's voice is provided by Sam Riegel. He has a slight surfer accent. Real-life history Vampos appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Vampos debuted in the TV series on March 9, 2015 in Mixel Moon Madness, while his LEGO set officially became available on February 1st with the rest of Series 4. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix *Mixels Rush Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle **Mixels Convention Craze External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com * Glowkies Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Mixels Rush Category:Bioluminescence Category:Flying Category:Nocturnal Category:Speed Category:Mixels with ears Category:Cat ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Elemental Eyes Category:Flat Eyes Category:Fangs Category:Overbite Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Two teeth Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Winged Mixels Category:Two wings Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Alien Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bat-like Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Moon Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels